


Brooklyn (We Go Hard)

by anseladamsfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Comeplay, Consensual Violence, M/M, Manhandling, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sexual Violence, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anseladamsfan/pseuds/anseladamsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Steve just likes to push Bucky's buttons for no god-damned reason. Steve also likes it when Bucky pushes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn (We Go Hard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/gifts).



> For tabaqui — I hope that you enjoy it! I really wanted to make it obvious that this scenario was entirely consensual, hence the lead-in. Also, English isn't my first language and it has been a few years since I've written anything remotely smutty, so hopefully this fill doesn't sound too stilted!

Bucky was just finishing up a bowl of soup when Steve comes stomping in, shirt partially untucked and portfolio jammed under his arm. Steve huffs his way over towards a chair, tossing his battered folio on a counter, and focuses his glare on Bucky. 

“What?” Bucky asks, nonplussed.   


Steve purses his lips in response and turns on his heel, ominously marching off towards the bathroom. Gently placing his bowl and spoon on the drying rack, Bucky retraces his steps for the day. Stevie had woken him up with a blowjob, only to drag him off to the laundromat for breakfast before waving him goodbye as he walked towards the subway station. The rest of his day proceeded as usual, minus his sister Rebecca meeting up with him after work for a strawberry phosphate. And then he had shined his work boots, heated up some dinner, and …

Shoes in hand, Steve re-enters, only to linger in the doorway. Bucky represses a sigh. He knew a brewing argument when he saw one.

“Good day?” Bucky nods, uneasy with Steve’s saccharine tone. He watches Steve slowly slink towards him, each languid step filling him with apprehension. When Steve was in a mood, all hell could (and almost certainly would) break lose.  


“Good. You’ll never guess who I ran into today, Buck,” Steve pauses and places his hands on his tiny hips, his signature _you’re in deep shit_ pose.  “Irene McKinnon. Who I’ve seen maybe twice since high school,” He adopts a sour expression. “Imagine my surprise when Irene stops by at lunch and asks me if I’ve used my inhaler yet.” He cocks his head, his bangs falling into his eyes.

Bucky has no clue how to respond. He had been asking friends to check in with Steve for years — why the hell was this an issue now?   


A few moments pass. Steve stands there, tiny frame looming over the kitchen table. Whatever response he’s waiting for currently eludes Bucky.  


“I’m not helpless, you know,” He pauses again, looking at Bucky expectantly.   


“I don’t need you to interfere,” Steve prompts, slowly emphasizing each syllable.   


Bucky racks his brain, trying to figure out why Steve was bringing up this old argument. Steve knew that this was Bucky’s way of helping keep Steve safe, how it made Bucky feel secure enough to not constantly worry when they were apart, and how Steve did the same fucking thing for Bucky when he was ill and still had to work. Steve would drop off some broth with the morning newspaper at the front desk and ask Paul or Henry to keep Bucky from falling asleep on the line. They watched over each other and Steve was biting his lip and —   


Bucky knew that look. 

Flushed cheeks, heavy-lidded gaze, boyishly disheveled hair… His little Stevie wanted to _play_. It had been a while since their last game, and Steve is practically vibrating with built-up tension as he waits for Bucky to rise to the bait.   


Bucky makes his first jibe — a casual “I dunno about that” — and that twitchy muscle in Steve’s jaw makes itself known. Relishing the way Steve flares his nostrils, Bucky adopts his most jackass manner and goes in for the kill.  


“A little thing like you needs all the help you — ” Steve slaps Bucky’s cheek, a fingernail nicking Bucky’s nose. Hissing, Bucky grabs Steve’s wrist, yanking him down towards his chest and positioning the smaller man in his lap. The chair creaks under them as Steve tries to extricate himself from Bucky’s grip, rubbing their crotches together as he struggles. A quick nipple twist later, Bucky is yelping in pain as Steve pushes him to the ground and aims a kick into his side. Bucky grabs his bony ankle before it hits his stomach and wrestles Steve to the floor, unclipping his suspenders in the process.  


“Apologize!” Steve snaps, eyes spitting fire, as he circles his hands around Bucky’s neck. Bucky retaliates with a hand in Steve’s hair, jerking the golden locks to the left until Steve yowls. The hand around his throat tightens, so Bucky yanks Steve’s head back even further and grasps Steve’s wrists with the other. Looking for to something to secure them, Bucky eyes the suspenders tossed just out of reach. 

Following Bucky’s line of sight, Steve begins to fight more frantically when he realizes what Bucky’s planning.   


A few scratches and sharp elbows later, Bucky has Steve on all fours, wrists bound and ass in the air. He rucks up Steve’s shirt, capturing his shoulders and arms in the fabric, and rids Steve of the rest of his clothing. Nude from the tits down, Steve shivers in the cool apartment air and licks at his bloody lip.  


“Here’s your apology," says Bucky. He gives Steve’s ass a spank, leering at the jiggle, before digging his finger’s into Steve’s cheeks and spreading them wide. Lube glistens from Steve’s fluttering hole. Any other time, Bucky would’ve kissed Steve for his preparedness, but that wasn’t how their game was played. Catching a glimpse of the blush slowly creeping down Steve’s back, Bucky’s inspired.   


“Look at you,” Bucky croons. Steve represses a shudder, refusing to look anywhere but the wall in front of him. A challenge, then. Bucky leans down, brushing his clothed body over Steve’s sensitive skin, and rubs his five o’clock shadow on the delicate flesh under Steve’s good ear.  


“I said look at you.” Steve bites his lip, refusing to acknowledge Bucky. Bucky presses his clothed dick into Steve’s pert little ass, trying to elicit a sound from Steve, but Steve only squirms.   


“Whore," Bucky whispers. Steve closes his eyes and trembles, but says nothing. Unacceptable.  


Steve yelps when Bucky’s hand smacks his asshole.  Bucky smirks, and does it again. And again. 

Steve gives up all pretense of trying to be quiet and moans with each slap, writhing under Bucky’s attentions and leaking precome all over the floor. Bucky waits until Steve is gasping wetly into the fabric of his shirt to stop and he caresses Steve’s red bottom with his palms. Just as Steve’s panting returns to normal, Bucky reaches around and grabs Steve’s cock, squeezing tightly until Steve wails and splatters come everywhere. 

Bucky practically wants to salute the sight of Steve lying in his mess, shivering and sensitive. He settles instead for freeing his aching cock, slathering it with Steve’s come and giving it a few strokes, and sinking the middle and index fingers of his other hand into Steve’s quivering hole. Steve’s ass squelches around them, eagerly accepting the two digits, and Steve’s breathing quickens when they brush his prostate.

Tilting Steve’s hips upwards, Bucky quickly removes his fingers and penetrates him.  Bucky marvels at the viselike sensation, his fingers tensing hard enough to leave dime-sized bruises along Steve's hipbones. Steadying his stance, Bucky starts to fuck him in earnest, reveling in the little mewls Steve makes for his every move. 

Steve gives a few weak rolls of his hips in an attempt to match Bucky’s thrusts, but eventually stops trying and just lets himself be used. Sweat drips down both of their spines as Bucky grabs Steve's hair again, pulling his head back to view his partner's reactions. 

The sight of Steve's reddened, tear-stained cheeks and sweat-soaked hair drives Bucky wild, and he promptly finds himself emptying his load inside Steve a few moments later. Bucky collapses to the ground beside him. At that point, Steve’s half-hard and has managed to free one hand, but Bucky’s too tired to move. 

Turning to the left, Bucky watches Steve playing with the come leaking out of his hole, and he’s about to check in with the horny bastard when Steve suddenly jerks. Thinking he’d come again, Bucky closes his eyes and takes stock of his injuries, noting his stinging left nipple and scraped bicep in particular. 

Under the sound of their breathing he hears the floor creak, and  Steve’s hand abruptly covers Bucky’s face… With a handful of Bucky’s own come. 

“You little shit!” Bucky roars. Steve grins and twists his nipple again, and suddenly Bucky’s night just became a whole lot longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: 
> 
> Steve is so *feisty*. Never shuts up, never backs down, and will fight anyone. Bucky loves that. He loves that Steve fights *him* - picks a fight, gets mouthy and rude, and they fight. Down-low dirty fighting until Bucky can get Steve's shirt twisted around his arms( or suspenders, or tie), shove him face-down on the bed (or into the wall) pull his hair, spank his ass and fuck him senseless. Or something like that. Have *fun* with it. Steve *likes* that the split lip he has is from Bucky. Bucky *likes* having those scratches down his back.
> 
> Best part - Steve fights like wildcat, but he's always slick and ready for this game so Bucky can just push on in.
> 
> Do not want or need aftercare scenes, do not want or need any kind of 'are you okay' stuff - presume they know each other well enough - and have done this enough times - that it's a given.


End file.
